


Everywhere but on the walls

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Flufftober, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Magnus and Alec are eagerly awaiting the arrival of the baby who will be joining their family in a few months. While they wait, they starting to paint the nursery, to get it ready for their child.Or the one where our favourite idiots get paint everywhere, except on the walls.





	Everywhere but on the walls

It was a very exciting time in the Lightwood-Bane household. Magnus and Alec were eagerly awaiting the arrival of the baby who would be joining their family in a few months.

They hadn't expected things to happen they way they had. They had wanted to start a family a year after they got married, which was five years ago, but every time the adoption agency found a baby, something came up, and Magnus and Alec lost out.

This time, however, a young lady contacted them about adopting her child. She would, unfortunately, not be able to look after the child, and she had got their contact information from the adoption agency they were with.

So here they were, three months away from having a child, a baby girl, that Magnus and Alec could call their own, and they were very excited. They also knew that they had a lot to do. For one, a nursery had to be sorted out.

They both took the Friday off from work, which meant that they would have all weekend to work on the nursery. It also meant that they could go shopping for everything they needed together.

The first thing they needed to duy was paint, because the room they would be using for the nursery was in serious need of new paint.

-

At last, the paint was bought, the room was cleared out and set up, Magnus and Alec were dressed in old clothes, and they were ready to paint. 

Everything started normally. Magnus and Alec were painting, and talking about anything and everything but mostly about how excited they were to meet their baby girl. And then accidental paint splash happened. 

Magnus froze as he felt the paint hit him. Slowly, he turned towards Alec, who had his hand over his mouth, genuine shock in his eyes. 

"Oh my gosh, Magnus, I'm so sorry!" Alec said. He had not meant to splash Magnus at all. Alec was about to tell Magnus as much when he saw the mischievous glint in Magnus' eye. 

"Magnus..." Alec said, slowly, raising his hands in surrender. He knew what was coming next.

"I'm going to get you for that, Alexander." Magnus said, dipping his paintbrush into the paint, just before he flung the paint brush out and towards Alec.

Alec couldn't duck in time, and got a face full of paint! Magnus doubled over, laughing. He was laughing so much that he didn't see Alec walking forward to paint a stripe across his cheek.

Painting the walls, forgotten, Magnus and Alec got stuck into splashing each other with the paint. Soon enough, there was paint everywhere except on the wall. 

Maybe they would regret it the next day, when they had to clean up their mess before resuming their paint job, but right now, Magnus was quite content to be on the floor, in his husband's arms, both of them covered in paint. He turned his head towards Alec, reached up to wipe the excess paint off of Alec's lips before kissing him, humming when he felt Alec's arms tighten around him.

Alec and Magnus knew, without a doubt, that they would have more fun like this over the coming years, only in the future, their children will be there with them, and that was something they were really looking forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
